


It Helps With His Anger

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Humor, Its funny I swear, M/M, Nakedness, Touching, chicken, extra crispy, finding out, friends - Freeform, just kinda rediculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Liam take a bubble bath together and somehow it lead to everyone finding out about them.Inspired by an episode of friends.





	It Helps With His Anger

Theo whistled a casual tune as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He pulled his razor out of the drawer rinsed it off when he noticed the smell. It smelt like lavender and... Liam. He turned around and saw Liam looking at him with wide eyes surrouded by a flurry of bubbles. Theo supressed a smug smile as Liam blushed in embarrasment. "Don't you dare judge me," Liam snarled at him. "It helps with my anger."

Theo put his hands up in defense. "I'm not judging you. I promise. Whatever keeps your anger at bay." Theo couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped his lips. "You want to shave your legs while you're at it."

Liam glared at him. "If you're gonna be a jackass you can leave."

Theo sighed and threw his razor on the counter making his way towards the edge of the bathtub. He sat and leaned down to place a kiss on the little wolf's forehead. "I'm just teasing you, Liam."

"You know," said Liam gripping Theo's shirt with his wet palms. "Mason isn't going to be here for another fourty-five minutes. You could totally join me."

Theo scoffed. "And lose whatever dignity I have left? I don't think so."

Liam lowered his voice to a whisper. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

The next thing Theo knew, he was sitting in the bath with Liam with bubbles up to his chin their legs tangling together. Theo bit his lip before admitting, "You look cute in bubbles."

Liam shook his head. "Nah. You just like touching my butt with your foot."

Theo chuckled and bobbed his head. "I do like touching your butt." The boys laughed for a moment before they heard the front foor slam.

"Liam!" Mason called throughout the house.

"Uh oh," Liam said. "Mason's back early."

"Why is he back early?" Theo said with a panicked undertone. They heard Mason making his way in their direction. "He doesn't know about us. What do we do?"

Liam panicked and looked around before he ducked under the water as Mason barged in. "Li-Theo!"

Theo looked up at Mason and back at the mountain of bubble sorounding him. "Um... I've had a very long, hard day," he explained.

"Uh huh..." Mason said doubtfully as a grin grew on his lips. "Where's Liam?"

"He-he-uh-went to run an errand a little bit ago," said Theo ducking a little further under the bubbles.

"Oh," said Mason. "Cool. So you want anything to eat? I picked up some chicken."

"No. I'm OK."

"You sure? It's extra crispy."

Theo glared before he snapped. "Get out!"

Mason jumped back. "Alright. Alright. I'm leaving." And he left.

Liam came back out of the water gasping for breath and Theo leaned towards him. "I'm sorry. He kept asking me if I wanted chicken."

Liam's eyebrows when up at that. "Chicken?"

"Yeah."

"...I could eat some chicken."

Theo smirked and looked back at the door. "Mason!" Liam ducked under the water again and Mason walked in. "Yeah. Can I get a-uh three peice, some coleslaw, beans, and a coke? Aaaaaah. I mean something that doesn't have caffeine in it."

"Uh... OK," said Mason. He stared at Theo for a moment. "Are you OK?"

"I'm great," Theo said eyes wide and smiling.

Mason bobbed his head. "Alright. I'm gonna call Liam real quick."

"Uh huh," said Theo bitting his lip. He looked like something was bothering him. So Mason just decided to leave him alone. Then Liam popped out of the water earning a smack on the face from Theo. "Dude, did you really have to touch me like that while you were down there? It's very distracting."

Liam played dumb. "Touch you like what?"

Theo pointed at him. "You know what I'm talking about."

Liam shook his head. "No. I have no idea-" Theo splashed water at his face and pulled him over using his hands. Liam sighed in defeat before he gave Theo a big kiss on the lips. "Does that make up for it?"

"Not even close," said Theo.

**...**

A few minutes later, Mason walked into the room without warning carrying some food. "Liam must've left his phone home or something cause he isn't answer-" Mason froze when he saw Liam in the bath this time. "Liam? ... I thought..."

Bubble sprung out from between Liam's legs and Liam's face turned bright red. "Uh... excuse me?" Liam said quietly.

"Where's Theo?" Mason said setting the food on the counter and putting his hands on his hips. Liam looked down at the layer of foam frowning. Slowly, Theo's head emerged from it's spot between Liam's legs and he spat water from his mouth. "What was Theo doing?"

Liam choked on his words but Theo had his back. "What do you think I was doing down there, you egg?"

Mason bit his lips and stared at the floor. "I don't want to think about what you were doing down there."

"Then why did you ask?!" Liam shouted.

"Because I was hoping that it was not what it looked like!"

"Well, it kinda was what it looked like," said Theo. "Now do you mind?"

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose and thought before agreeing. "Yeah. Alright. But I'm gonna go tell Scott." With that Mason left and Liam and Theo looked at each other eyes wide.

"We can't let him tell Scott," said Liam.

"I know," said Theo.

"Well then do something!"

"Why me?!" All Theo received was a glare and he knew he had no choice. So he rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bathtub and ran down the hall. "Mason, get back here!"

**...**

Liam walked down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waste dreading whatever was to come. When he reached the bottom a found Theo standing buck naked in front of the rest of his pack. Liam frowned. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Theo turned around with a devilish grin. "Apparently they wanted to surprise you."

Liam frowned. "Why? They should all know that I hate surprises by now."

"Trust me," said Mason. "I think we've all learned our lesson."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah. You're not the only one who got a surprise." Stiles rolled his eyes and glared at Theo. "Dude, go put on some clothes! We don't want to see that!"

Theo crossed his arms and stuck his chin out. "You're just jealous." Theo opened up his arms and did a 360. "Take it in! I'm not ashamed of my body so enjoy it while you have the chance. Be intimidated by how sexy I am." Little snickers made their way out of the rest of the pack's mouths and Liam blushed. "Because there's only one person who's allowed to touch it. Everyone else is only allowed to look."

Theo smugly sauntered over to Liam and placed a kissed on his chin before walking up the stairs to put on some clothes leaving the pack staring at a blushing Liam. "Um... " They all were begging him with their eyes to explain himself. "He kissed me after we defeated the hunters at the hospital. I might have kissed him back a little bit... or a lot." He said the last part very quietly.

They heard Theo shout from the top of the stairs. "He said he loves me!"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. I told him I loved him..." Liam rocked back and forth on his heals awkwardly. "I do."

There was a long silence before Scott finally spoke up as Theo came down the stairs with clothes on. "Were you guys really taking a bubble bath?"

Theo pointed at Scott accusingly. "Don't judge him. It helps with his anger."

"Well, then what about you?" asked Malia. "Does it help with your attitude?"

"No," said Theo. "That also helps with Liam's anger."

"Good to know," said Stiles sarcastically. "So next time he flips out during a fight all we have to do is draw him a bath and throw the two of you in there. Sounds like a piece of cake."

~Fin~


End file.
